Slytherin By Nature
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Harry and Hermione (Or Hadrian and Arabella) are 9 when they run away from their homes next door to each other and enter Diagon Alley. From there Harry Potter and Hermione Granger disappear where they will stay for the next two years. During those two years they make good friends and dark choices. Dark!Harry Dark!Hermione Sadistic!Harry Pureblood!Hermione
1. Meet Arabella and Hadrian

AN: This if my first story that I will be posting on although I read a lot of them. I'm hoping it's better than I actually think it is.

Disclaimer: I didn't have a wand so I tried waving a stick and saying accio rights to Harry Potter. I even tried conjuring them. It didn't work so unfortunately I don't own any part of Harry Potter. The only think I can claim ownership to is the plot and how this story occurs.

* * *

Hermione looked across the short hedge that separated her parent's property from that of their neighbors and her best friend Harry. She knew at some point this morning, he would give her the signal and she was both nervous and excited for this to happen. It had been something they had been planning since they were six years old and they met Nagini. It was around Christmastime. She remembered so easily because Nagini had almost been frozen with the cold and Harry had taken Nagini inside to his cupboard to both hide her and warm her. All three had been friends ever since.

_Mya, my dear. You need to at least pretend to be doing what the filthy muggles want you to do. Harry said the signal will come in about five minutes then to run straight down Hydrangea Lane and he will meet you there. He says run four blocks. I will be going with you to protect you just in case they see._

Hermione sighed in relief. _Thanks Nagini. You're such a beautiful snake. I've been….nervous. I want this so badly I'm just afraid something bad will happen._

_I won't let anything happen to either of you. We are going to the goblins and they will help. I don't know about the rest of the heritage, but I know Harry is Lord Potter and that alone makes him richer than Midas._

Hermione smirked. _He'll love it. Do you think I have any magical heritage? Maybe I'm not a filthy muggleborn._

_I keep telling you. For one even if you were you can't hate yourself because of your hatred for muggles. Second of all, I can see that this is not your real appearance dear. There's one under this one. The goblins can fix that too._

_Nagini! The signal! Crawl up. _Hermione lowered her arm for the snake and Nagini wrapped tightly around her waist and then Hermione took off like a bat out of hell. She ran the required four blocks and then hid amongst bushes. Harry was supposed to run five, take a left to come to the street she was on and then double back for her.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hermione felt Harry beside her rather than heard and she relaxed.

_Hey Harry. Nagini? You ready? We need you to push us the picture and then we will use it to do the teleporting thing._

Nagini pushed a picture of an alleyway into their minds and they held hands before easily teleporting to the alleyway that Nagini had shown them.

Nagini, for her part, was as smug as a snake could be. She knew that her younglings were powerful. She knew it!

_Okay Nagini, now what? _Hermione looked expectantly at the snake.

_Now Mya, we will walk around the corner, through the Leaky Cauldron, tap some bricks with your finger and push magic through, and then step into Diagon Alley. Then all the way to the end and into the gigantic building known as Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank._

The two children grinned and did as they were told.

* * *

"Excuse us, sir. We need to see the director. It is very urgent and secret business that needs taken care of with absolute secrecy." Harry looked at the teller and slightly brushed the hair from his forehead to reveal his scar at Nagini's hissed command.

The goblin, for his part, simply allowed his eyes to widen slightly and he nodded. "Very well, sir; if you will please follow me."

Harry, Mya, and Nagini followed the goblin in silence and were led to a door that had jewels encrusted into it. The goblin opened the doors and announced them to Ragnok, who was apparently the King of the Goblin Nation. Talk about your intimidating people to meet.

Harry brushed it off immediately and led Mya to a seat, acting the part of a gentleman as he held her hand lightly as she sat primly in the seat.

Nagini was proud of her younglings for utilizing their lessons so easily and moved slightly so she was still wrapped around Mya's waist but her head rested on the girl's shoulder.

"Lord Potter-"

"Please, call me Harry."

"Alright, you can call me Ragnok. Harry, we at Gringotts, realize that you are only nine years old. And while this would be improper were the Ministry to find out, we don't intend for that to happen. We wish you to take of Lordship duties for any houses that you eligible to do so with."

"I find that acceptable. And when would it become common knowledge, Ragnok?"

"Any time after you turn eleven, at your discretion."

Harry smiled politely and nodded.

* * *

Harry grimaced as blood dripped from his hand and Mya's on two separate sheets of what Nagini said was called parchment. A few minutes later, writing bloomed before their very eyes.

Ragnok waited until the writing finished before picking up both.

"Alright. Harry is Lord of Potter, Peverall, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Lestrange because of Black, Riddle and Evans. Huh, guess your mother wasn't muggleborn. Interesting and surprising….Mya is….okay, that is much more interesting. Didn't you say your name was Hermione Granger?"

"To the best of my knowledge, it is."

"Not very true. Not very true at all."

"Well, then what is my name?" She glared slightly at the goblin.

"Maia Lyra Athena Arabella Malfoy."

Mya raised an eyebrow. "Oh Joy. Harry, we need a new nickname for me. That's longer than just Hermione!"

"But easier to say." He laughed as she swatted his arm. "We could just have you going by Arabella Malfoy." He turned to the goblin. "Are her parents still alive?"

Ragnok nodded dumbly.

"Great, then I'll do whatever necessary to change my name back to my legally intended name and then we can figure some more things out."

"Well you actually…muggle name changes don't really apply to pureblooded witches unless they do it themselves through the magical world to begin with….your name never was legally changed."

"Great, well, Mya, you can go by Arabella Malfoy."

"Hmm, I like Arabella. A lot. I agree."

Harry grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

An hour later, they had been taken to the Riddle vault because that's where Nagini wanted to go and she was ordering them to grab various items from the bank vault.

_Nagini, what is this book?_

_What is it called, Arabella?_

_It's called __Moste Potente Potions__ and there is another one called __A Thousand Dark Rituals._

_You can grab both if you like and we can just look at them later._

Arabella, formerly Mya, smiled and shoved them into the bag the goblins had supplied them with that they said had what was called an undetectable expandable charm on it.

_Alright, are you and Nagini done, Ari?_

_Yes dad. _Hermione smirked at him and Nagini looked like she was as well. He rolled his eyes. "Children," was his only comment.

They visited each vault they had inherited and picked up only items they thought looked like either good study material or just plain useful. They would have picked up money but the goblins said not to bother. They apparently had a plan that was a surprise.

When all the vault visiting was done, they took a cart back to the top and waited, somewhat impatiently, for Ragnok to reappear with his so called "genius plan."

When he finally did and showed them the plan, to say they were shocked would have been an understatement.

"You're telling me that we have blocks on our magic that you are going to remove and then we are going to take goblin made potions that make us have full control over our currently locked metamorphmagus abilities that allow us to change our appearance to whatever we want, in this case an adult. Added to that is once we choose an appearance you will be outfitting us fully with any and all identification and papers we would need that will pass off as real copies in the muggle world and a credit card that can be used in either world?" Arabella raised an eyebrow at him and he turned to Harry before speaking.

"Is this a trick question?" Ragnok was stage whispering as Arabella eyed him.

"I don't…think so. It could be I suppose. Ignore her and let's just get things done." Harry winced as Arabella glared balefully at him.

Ragnok chuckled slightly.

"Sleep with one eye open, Harry. One eye open." Arabella spoke in a very menacing tone.

"Yes princess. Whatever your desire." He smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"You're annoying Potter."

"But you love me, Malfoy."

They both started laughing.

* * *

Two hours after that incident, Harry (who they found out was actually named Hadrian) and Arabella came out of the bank looking like completely different people.

In her new Arabella Grace Black persona, Arabella had hair that went just past her shoulder blades. It was black as night and completely straightened, not a curl in sight. Her eyes were a deep violet in color and her skin completely porcelain. The skin was the only thing that came from the appearance she was born with. She was six inches shorter than harry at 5'5" and she grinned at her new "husband".

Hadrian Orion Black had brown hair and blue eyes that were relatively dark in color and according to Arabella, looked amazing. He was 5'11" and filled out very well. He offered his arm to his "wife" with proper gentlemanly behavior.

Nagini, for her part, was simply snuggled around Arabella's waist under the robes the goblins had supplied for the two with her head poking out by Arabella's throat.

Hadrian carried over four million in pounds on him in an extendable wallet.

"Hadrian, you do realize that in the muggle world, it would be seen as odd to carry that much?"

"Well it's not like the stupid muggles are going to see it all at once. Come on, we have some shopping to do. First, Knockturn Alley."

They entered the Alley with a certain about of trepidation and quickly made their way to the wand shop that had residence there. They entered and the bell over the door went off.

"Hello, how are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. My name is Hadrian Black and this is my wife Arabella. We need custom made wands, the both of us. And we rather need something that won't…catch the eyes of the Ministry if you get my meaning."

"Yes sir. Just follow me to the back room."

The two children turned adults followed the man. He seemed friendly for being in Knockturn Alley, of course they knew it was simply because he sold non Ministry approved wands in his shop so they ignored the location.

"Which of you would like to go first?"

"My wife will. She's heard such great things about your skills."

"Oh, thank you milord."

"How do you know I'm a lord?"

"Your last name sir. You're quite obviously a pureblood. You hold yourself far above the muggle filth."

Hadrian smirked and nodded slightly as Arabella rolled her eyes and just let her hand float over the different woods, cores and then gems. After about ten minutes, she brought five items to the wandmaker.

"Blackthorn and Bloodwood. Good for power, dueling and the Dark Arts. Basilisk Skin, usually bonds with parselmouths. Werewolf nails. Best for hexes, jinxes, and curses. Seems like it will make a great want for such a beautiful young lady. And a bloodstone for prosperity and good health. Yes, I can have this made within the hour. And if you soak your wand in your own blood overnight then it will be so much more powerful."

As the wandmaker talked, Hadrian had been moving around the backroom and now came back to him with his own wand parts.

"For the young man it will be aspen and bloodwood. Good for the same things. Basilisk skin. Werewolf saliva. That's good for potions. Oh, and an Emerald. Good for all of the mental arts. Very good sir. Two hours total and both will be made. Same goes with the blood for you."

"Thank you sir. We will return later. We have more shopping to accomplish. Where might the best trunk shop be?"

"Well for a normal school sized trunk, there's one by the bookstore in Diagon. For better, custom made ones, two shops to the right of this one."

"Thank you. See you later."

Hadrian took Arabella's hand and led her from the shop.

_Very impressive wands._

_Thanks Nagini._

* * *

They ended up at the bookshop around three hours later and were buying a copy of every single book in the store and ordering ones they didn't. Those books would be shrunk and delivered to them at the earliest possible time.

To say the storekeeper was shocked when the price came up at well over 100,000 galleons and Hadrian didn't even blink would be an understatement.

Arabella laughed at the man and gracefully used her newly gotten wand to close his mouth which had fallen open in shock. He nodded a quick thanks to her.

"The books, storekeep, if you would. I would like them levitated into the trunk. We will organize them ourselves later. Thank you."

They left the shop. Arabella smirked at him.

_Harry, don't scare the locals._

_Shush Ari._

_Ari? What happened to Mya?_

_Well it wasn't your name. I can still call you that if you want._

_No, just call me Arabella though. Ari when we are alone or when we finally go to Hogwarts but since we are impersonating a married couple we really shouldn't use nicknames._

_As you wish, my lady._

Arabella just laughed some more as they headed out into muggle London, the trunk shrunken and in Hadrian's pocket.

* * *

AN: Working on Chapter 2 now. I know Chapter 1 probably isn't the best. I tried to fix any mistakes that I could find but I may have missed one or more. Hoping to have chapter 2 out by 5/2/15. Here's hoping. Please review!


	2. Dark Rituals: Who Cares?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Hermione and Harry would have gotten together and Ron, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore all would have been sacrificed for the "Greater Good". That being said, many people are now likely glad that I do not own the series.

AN: I'm going to answer the reviews in my author's notes, so any question, please feel free to review it or pm me. If you pm me though, I'll answer it that way. Also, I am pleased with how quickly I could get chapter 2 to the point where I wanted it to be am pleased to inform you that I have already started chapter 3 and I have outlined the sequel to Slytherin By Nature. Obviously not posting it until I finish this one though.

Lity: Hermione speaks parseltongue because as mentioned in the first chapter, she is a Malfoy and they descend off the Blacks on one side through Draco and her mother and the Black's descend from Salazar Slytherin who was a parselmouth himself. Plus, I wanted it to me that way. As for what this fanfiction is pairing wise, that shall be revealed in chapter 3. I hope you keep reading to that point.

To my other five reviewers, 35 story followers and 15 favoriters, thank you for the vote of confidence! I will keep updating as often as I can. I hate with fanfiction authors stop and you read it like 3 years later and you're just like "I really hate them..." Hopefully my fanfictions are that good that it is something that would happen if I did stop.

NOW. On With The Chapter!

* * *

"Tell me again why we are going to a magical real estate office instead of a normal one since we are buying a muggle home?"

"They close same day." He rolled his eyes. "Not that we will be moving in that day of course. We will stay in the hotel until we at least get beds put into it. We can have everything delivered and just be there for the deliveries until it has enough stuff we are comfortable moving in."

"All I heard was you are taking me shopping for clothing that we will then fill the walk-in closets with."

"Walk-in….ugh, yes dear."

Arabella just laughed as they entered the office they had been looking for.

"Hello. My name is Hadrian Black. This is my wife, Arabella. We are looking for a home within or near London. Something…well, simple would definitely be the opposite of what we are looking for."

"Pleased to meet you sir, I am Daron Michaelson. If your clothes are anything to go by then you have quite expensive tastes."

Hadrian glanced at Arabella and thought of how they had grown up. "We want nothing but the best and grandest."

Daron grinned. "Well, we have a house that is 3,750,000 pounds. It has 16 bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, 3 studies, an in ground pool out back, an indoor pool in the basement, a hot tub, two kitchens, a living room, a ballroom, a formal dining room, a breakfast room, a reception room, a four car garage, and a guest house that holds a kitchen, dining, and sitting area as well as four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It also has stables for horses. It is out of the way and every bedroom in the main house has a large walk in closet."

"And that is the best you have to offer?"

"Yes sir."

"We will take it."

"Of course, sir. Now will this be through a muggle bank or Gringotts?"

"Actually, it will be through cash."

"Yes sir. Of course sir." The man bowed slightly and Hadrian fought very hard not to laugh at him."

"We will need the address so we can start having things delivered immediately. And do you know where we can acquire some house elves as I would never make my wife degrade herself to that of a servant." Hadrian allowed his magic to release itself and the man quickly scrawled down some information on parchment and held it out in a shaking hand.

"Hadrian, I want to go shopping." Arabella looked imploringly at Hadrian. She was trying to save the other man's dignity, but knew it would come off as a rich pureblood wife wanting to spend more money and when Hadrian caved, it would appear simply as one more pureblood husband who never told his wife no. And as Lord and Lady Black, they technically were. They just weren't legally married, nor did they really exist….semantics.

Hadrian nodded once and then pulled out the required muggle money immediately without pause, dropping it on the desk. He also dropped another 10,000. "Get it done as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir."

With that, Hadrian left. Arabella was quietly laughing behind a hand and he rolled his eyes at her. "Shopping, wife?"

"Hmmm I think furniture and electronics first. Ooooh and appliances."

Hadrian chuckled. "How about we go acquire some house elves tonight, go out for a lovely dinner and then head back to the hotel room. We can buy a couple laptops and do some online shopping tonight."

"Deal! I want at LEAST ten house elves, Hadrian."

"Who would have thought." He smirked at her.

* * *

Arabella dropped onto the only bed that was in the penthouse suite they were staying in. "I'd say we spend money too lightly, but I've seen the numbers in your vaults."

"Our vaults."

"We aren't really married you kn-"

"And I know I don't care."

Arabella rolled her eyes. She watched him as he plugged in the laptops into the outlet by the table so they could sit at the table.

"Ari, have you decided what you want for dinner Miss Take Out Will Be SOOO Much Better?"

"Chinese and Pizza."

"Both?"

"Duh."

"Fine, call it in. Make sure you get crab rangoons and sesame chicken or I will never forgive you. Ever."

"Yes Master. Of course Master. Whatever you say Master."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow and simply tossed her the small binder that held menus to all the places that delivered to the hotel they were staying in.

"Shut up and order, minx."

Arabella giggled and wrote down a very long order for both restaurants and called them both in.

"Money is in the wallet, I'm still setting these things up."

"You're pretty when you give me your wallet."

"I'm not. It's in my back pocket. You can get it."

"Hadrian, I know we are mature and all, but really. Not that mature."

"I'm beginning to dislike you, you know."

Arabella just smirked at him.

* * *

Arabella was mindlessly eating Chinese with one hand and typing away on the laptop with the other. She's already ordered bedding, dishes, soaps, and so many other things that they either actually needed or she just wanted. She had bought plenty of patio furniture and gardening things saying she was using one of the elves solely as a gardener.

To his credit, Hadrian simply nodded and handed her the Gringotts credit card that was usable in the muggle world. He was doing ordering of his own in any event. He paused after finishing his current bite of pizza.

"I want to get a car tomorrow before we go furniture shopping."

"Alright, I think we should each get one though and we can drive out and ditch mine at the house."

"Good plan. I knew I married well!"

"You didn't marry me at all!"

"I beg to differ, Lady Black."

"Goblin forged marriages do not count, Lord Potter."

"I don't think that's fa…" He paused as Arabella raised an eyebrow at him, copying his own usual trick. "fair that you didn't get your perfect wedding."

"Nice save, Potter."

He smirked. "Black you mean."

"Would you shut up before you get yourself in more trouble?"

He pouted.

* * *

Arabella groaned as something woke her up. She knew they were sharing a bed. They were nine, it was innocent!

'But you don't want it to be.'

'I'm nine years old.'

'Semantics.'

'Let's wait until we are at least eleven.'

'Won't be able to.'

'What?!'

The voice in her own head didn't answer her though and she rolled over to see Hadrian's eyes staring intently at her. She, of course, jumped.

"Why aren't you sleeping?!"

"You woke me up."

"No! You woke me up!"

"No I didn't! You woke me up!"

_Well you both woke me up, so why don't you shut up?_

_Nagini….hush. Hadrian and I are trying to decide who woke who up. _

_You both woke up at the same time, younglings._

_Excuse me? _Hadrian stared at Nagini in disbelief. _Then what woke us up._

_Your bond._

_Um, our what?_

_We can look through the rituals in that book I made you grab in the morning, younglings. For now, sleep._

The two kids just nodded. It really was a good thing it was just the three of them because for all the world it looked as though two adults had just nodded their obedience to a snake.

* * *

Hadrian grinned as he woke up the following morning. 'Arabella, or Hermione, is going to be so surprised. I'm going to order room service. I'd make it for her but I will save that for christening the new house in South Kensington. Hmm, we should get a summer home too. I bet she would love it.'

'I would, but I already ordered room service. I'll let you christen the new house, though.'

'Um, Ari…Mya…whatever. I didn't say anything.'

He looked over just as Arabella walked into the room and just in time to see her eyes widen in shock.

'What?'

"Oh great, we can head each other's thoughts. _NAGINI. BONDS. NOW. _

Nagini lifted her own head off Arabella's pillow that she was currently curled up on. _What, younglings?_

_We can hear each other's thoughts, Nagini. We have no need for any kind of spoken word, in English or in parseltongue._

_Well, that was unexpected at this point, but now we definitely need to do the ritual._

_First you say bond. Now you say ritual. Would you please explain? _Nagini almost looked like she smirked at Arabella's demand that was veiled as a question. And not veiled very well.

_We can look at if you like, but we can't perform the ritual until we move into the new house._

_Why?_

_Because you're surrounded by filthy muggles here._

_Then we are going shopping. Are you coming or staying?_

_Are you going clothes shopping, youngling? _Arabella grinned. Nagini loved clothes shopping.

_I am. For my adult body and for my own. I'll simply say I'm shopping for my daughter if anyone noticed. I believe I can make a believable spell copy of our younger selves so no one questions why we bring children's clothing with us into the dressing rooms._

_Sounds good. I will go._

* * *

Hadrian exchanged glances with the salesman in the clothing department that gave off the air of longsuffering. Arabella had explained and made him practice the look.

"Love, could you possibly shop any faster?"

"No. And if you try to make me you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"We don't have a couch."

"When we move into the new house we will."

The salesman chuckled and Hadrian glanced at him. "Yes dear." He smiled at the guy. "Honestly, she lost ten pounds even though she really, really did not need to and has decided she needs a full wardrobe and because she does it means I do and our two kids do."

"Oh? You have kids? Where are they?"

Hadrian waved his hand dismissively. "They are looking around in the children's department. After all, they already attend the nearest private school. We are so proud of their stellar grades and accompliments. Adrianna is captain of her field hockey team and gets perfect scores and Adam is captain of the rugby team. His grades are just as good."

Arabella finally came over with what was the seventh load of clothes. For her. She had already picked out his and he just accepted it, secretly pleased with all of her choices.

"Hadrian, are you bragging about our kids again?"

"Adrianna and Adam don't need any bragging. But yes, I am happily telling the nice man here what wonderful additions to society our children are."

"Ah, very well then. Look, sir, we need you to put all of this behind the counter. We will return in just a bit with the clothing for our kids and then you can meet them yourself. They are both nine, twins. They are absolutely perfect." Arabella smiled brightly and then drug Hadrian upstairs to the empty children's department. She quickly cast the two spells necessary and then they were looking at their nine year old versions of themselves…before their goblin approved makeover.

* * *

"Arabella, I want a sports car."

"You don't NEED a sports car."

"But—"

"No!"

"An SUV?"

"That I can live with. Now I am getting a sports car."

Hadrian opened his both to argue then just closed his both and nodded, knowing he could use it whenever he liked and she would probably end up using his SUV more than her own car anyways.

* * *

Hadrian groaned, a true groan this time that wasn't in any way because Arabella had told him he was supposed to. They had been furniture shopping since noon. It was five in the afternoon already! Just as he was about to complain, Arabella suddenly appeared at his side, making him jump a few inches.

"Ready to go?" Her entire demeanor screamed that she was up to something but he just nodded dumbly. He really wanted out of that store. "Good! Electronics time!"

He groaned before realizing one thing.

'We can watch tv, play videogames and whatever else we want.'

'Of course. But, since everyone thinks we have kids now, we will be enrolling our nine year old selves in school.'

'Homeschooling?'

'….Acceptable I suppose. And likely much easier than trying to pull real school off. I don't need the extra headache.'

Hadrian just grinned as they got into his SUV. "Furniture will be delivered tomorrow."

"I'm still glad that the goblins had the right potions so we would know pretty much everything we would need to pass for adults within the muggle world." He grinned. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to drive to save his life. He was only nine after all.

She laughed and nodded her own agreement.

* * *

_Stir in the squirrel eyes._

_Yes Nagini._

Hadrian grinned. They had FINALLY moved into the new house and everything was pretty much set up although now they needed to go grocery shopping. Either way, they were finally taking part in that ritual Nagini had been speaking of. Well, Arabella and Nagini were. He was working on another ritual. It really was more like a normal potion from what he could gather but it was in a book called Dark Rituals. He hadn't let that deter him though. He added his own ingredients.

Her ritual she was working on would tell them both who their soulmates were and who their truest friends names would be.

His ritual would tell them all the magical qualities they each had, such as parseltongue. According to Nagini, because of their bond they would share each quality even if they were born with one the other wasn't. They were pretty okay with that plan and were excited to see the results.

He finally grinned as his potion he had to make was complete. He looked up to meet Arabella's eyes from where she was standing just on the other side of his cauldron.

"Yours is done?" He nodded to her question. "Mine is too."

They both grinned and grabbed the parchment. They ladled potion out into four bowls—each kind of potion got two bowls; one for each of them. First they dropped a piece of parchment into each, allowing it to soak in. Then they slit the palms of their hands and allowed their blood to drop into their respected bowls.

They used their magic to heal the hands of the other. Nagini slithered over and wrapped herself so she lay across the shoulders of both of them so all three could wait together.

Finally, after five very long minutes, time was up and they picked the parchment out of the bowls, sat all four pieces onto the table and cast a drying charm on them.

Hadrian stared at his parchment while Arabella gasped over her own.

* * *

AN: I realize this is, in fact, less words than my previous chapter but I foresee chapter 3 being much longer in words and length as I have more planned for it than I did in chapters 1 or 2. Especially since I threw in an unplanned ritual. Ah well, sounded good at the time. Now I just gotta figure out the results I want.

Next up: The ritual results, a surprise of the fun variety, and a character death. Sorry but its needed for the story to go the way I want!

Toodles!

Gilmore Kitten.


	3. Obsidian and Diamond

Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's unfortunate.

AN: So many people worried about character deaths. I had at least 20 pms about it. Anyways, advertising my latest story, _Slytherin Princess._

* * *

Hadrian lifted a hand to look more carefully at his parchment.

**Full Name: Hadrian James Sirius Potter Black Peverall Lestrange Evans Riddle Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin**

**Magical Abilities: Parselmouth, Multiple Animagus, Foreign Languages, Animal Speak, Elemental-Fire**

**Magical Strength: Grand Sorcerer**

Hadrian continued to stare at the page until he saw Arabella's hand touching hers and shaking.

"Arabella? What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm thinking of going by Maia instead. Because it's pronounced the same at Mya. Anyways, we're married."

"We're what?"

"We are married, Hadrian"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her sheet.

**Full Name: Maia Lyra Athena Arabella Malfoy Potter Black Peverall Lestrange Evans Riddle Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin**

**Magical Abilities: Parselmouth, Multiple Animagus, Foreign Languages, Animal Speak, Elemental-Water**

**Magical Strength: Grand Sorceress**

"Well, then, I think this is something to discuss with the goblins. Unless it's that soul bond thing that was discussed with the whole soul mate potion thing."

They both raised their eyes to meet each other and reached for their respective parchments to deal with that ritual. Their parchments touched each other and surged together.

Arabella smirked. "I think that is a pretty good sign that it's all the fault of magic."

Hadrian chuckled and they just looked at the results together.

**Soul Mates: Hadrian Potter, Maia Malfoy Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Best Friends: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass**

Hadrian looked at Arabella. "Think we should send some letters?"

"Probably. The document the goblins gave me on my real name gave me the names of my family so I want to write my biological parents too. Which will be easy considering that Draco Malfoy is supposed to be the name of my twin brother."

"We will have to remove our goblin glamours when they are here. I'm thinking they might be shocked by a fully grown adult claiming to be the twin of their nine year old son."

Arabella rolled her eyes. "And I want to know why they got rid of me. Ugh, come on, let's go upstairs."

Nagini chuckled under her breath and curled herself around Harry for the ride out of the basement that had been turned into a very well stocked potions lab.

* * *

The three settled in the library upstairs on the sofa. Arabella waved her wand to make the book she had been reading come to her while Hadrian did the same with his own book. They were both studying books the Ministry would not approve of. They were studying the Dark Arts.

"Hadrian." Arabella's tone had a mocking note to it.

"You one upped me didn't you?"

They were in a competition to see who could find a curse that was the most brutal while still living someone perfectly alive.

"Very much so I think."

"Well share."

"It slowly removes every nail and hair on their body and then the nails slice them open very slowly."

"Which would eventually kill them."

"I think it counts."

Hadrian laughed then nodded. "I agree but we don't want to kill our relatives. We want them to suffer. I think everlasting nightmares curse still needs to be used with anything we do."

Arabella nodded and wrote the everlasting nightmares curse down along with the book and page number as soon as he told her them.

"I also found a curse that would make them feel as though every bit of pain they had inflicted on others on them but it gives no visible damage." Arabella smiled sweetly as she spoke.

"Write it down."

Arabella had just written it down when there was a bright flash directly above both her and Harry. They looked up just in time to have a bird drop in each of their laps.

"Um, hello there?"

'My name is Obsidian, Mistress. I am a water phoenix.'

"Hadrian—"

"I heard. Mine is named Diamond. She is an ice phoenix."

They both smiled.

_They are neutral. They do not choose light over dark. They choose worthy and powerful no matter the magic type. You read of them earlier this morning._

_We know Nagini. Thank you for the reminder though. _Harry smiled as Nagini flicked her tongue onto his cheek in a gesture of caring.

'Obsidian and I have bonded to each of you. We feel you are the most powerful of all. We are honored to have been the ones to bond to you.'

"Are you friends?"

'We are mated.'

"Ah, well welcome then. Question, are you able to take letters to people?"

"Yes, we both are."

Hadrian and Arabella grinned before producing letters for the two. Diamond would be taking letters to Daphne, Astoria, Fred, George, and Neville. Obsidian would be taking letters to Luna, Pansy, Bella, Draco, and the Malfoy parents.

A few minutes later, both Phoenixes disappeared in varying shades of blue and black.

"Guess we will have replies sooner than expected.

* * *

The following morning, they did in fact have replies. Everyone wanted to come to visit the couple as soon as possible. Hadrian and Arabella wrote back inviting each for the following weekend, stating that their phoenix would come to get them and bring them to their location.

It was for those reasons that they spent the coming days continuing to furnish and update the house with things they liked. They had both a muggle and magical library. They were actually the same library, but the magical half was hidden with a notice-me-not charm and several other wards.

With the help of the house elves they had purchased, both kitchens were fully stocked with everything that may or may not be wanted. Everything was decorated at Arabella's demands and in the pool area that took up most of the basement there was also a fully stocked bar for the grownups and them when they were actually older. The back of the pool area in the basement was taken by another room that had extensive wards around it and housed the potions lab.

It was two days prior to the expected visits that something went wrong. Diamond and Obsidian had been relaxing on a lounge chair in the library while Hadrian and Arabella were reading. Diamond suddenly flashed away with no word of warning or reasoning.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was known to be a little out there with her head in the clouds. She had been this way ever since she could remember. She loved both her parents dearly and knew her mother had a dangerous job since she was always working with experimental potions that could potentially explode at any given moment.

Her father wrote The Quibbler and published it out of an office in Diagon Alley. She liked to write articles for it as well. At 9 years old, she felt like a very accomplished writer.

On this particular day, she was inside the offices of The Quibbler. She wasn't writing, but her mum was working with another potion so it had been decided she would go to work with her dad.

No one expected someone to attack at The Quibbler—they weren't the Daily Prophet after all. Nothing they posted was offensive to anyone.

However, there was an attack that day. Luna looked up from the floor behind the desk where she was reading when a man wearing all black came into the office. She was tempted to run for her father but she instead slid very silently under the desk. She figured her dad could protect himself easier if he wasn't worrying about her.

Her dad came out of the backroom just in time to meet the man as he came through the door. A quick scan of the room showed him that his daughter must be hidden somewhere so he addressed the man.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, Lovegood."

He recognized the voice but couldn't place it. He went to raise his wand but before he could he was hit with an entrail expelling curse. As his body blew apart he only had time for one thought of prayer to Merlin about Luna before he fell to the ground, his eyes staring lifelessly directly at the desk his daughter hid under.

The man immediately left, not having known Luna was there at all. Luna slowly came from under the desk and looked towards her father in horror. As she fell to her knees, there was a bright flash of light and then Luna saw only darkness.

* * *

When Luna awoke, she was lying on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. She could, however, hear three voices. She recognized one as belonging to her mother.

She struggled to remember what had happened and, as she did, tears sprang to her eyes. She took no notice of the snake curling around her seemingly in a comforting manner or the bright flash of blue and black lights as a phoenix flashed from the room.

A few minutes later, Luna's mother, Selene Lovegood, came into the bedroom that currently housed her daughter and only child.

* * *

When a phoenix had flashed into her potions lab and seemed to demand her to come with it, she was surprised but vanished the potion she had been working on and reached for its tail feathers.

It had brought her to what was a very grand looking home and a room that, were she in a pureblood manor, she knew would be considered the reception room. It had a large fireplace that was perfect for flooing to and from and several large and comfortable looking couches, loveseats, and chairs.

Two minutes exactly after she had been left in that room, she was met by two adults whom she had never seen who introduced themselves as Hadrian and Arabella Black.

She was told Luna was in one of the bedrooms in their home after Hadrian's phoenix, Diamond, had flashed away and come back with her. Apparently as soon as Diamond returned, Obsidian came and got her.

The couple explained what the phoenix had told them had happened to her husband and that her daughter had been there to witness the whole thing. They also told her they were both welcome there as long as they desired but only after the two learned of the couple's real appearances and names.

Selene had nodded, dumbstruck. Her husband was dead, her little girl was traumatized and a couple she had never met seemed to know a lot more about the wizarding world that anyone else she had ever met aside from seers like her daughter. Although her daughter's gift was very persnickety.

Hadrian then told her that his real name was Hadrian James Sirius Potter Black followed by a bunch of other last names and that he had a really long Lord title.

Arabella had followed with the fact that her name was Maia Athena Arabella Malfoy Potter Black and the same titles as Hadrian, who was apparently her husband.

Following those statements, Selene sat down hard in a chair. Not just because of the names but because of what followed.

Hadrian seemed to wave his hand in front of himself and in the adult's place stood a nine year old child with black hair and emerald eyes. A lightning bolt scar on his forehead marked him as the boy who lived.

Arabella had followed with the same gesture. Within moments her hair was the white blond of the Malfoy family and her eyes were a warm sky blue. She also had a nine year old in her place.

Selene had promptly fainted at that. She was woken ten minutes later to come face to face with two smirking children.

Everything was soon explained. Like the fact that in their older forms, Arabella was Arabella but in their real persona, she was Maia Malfoy. Like the fact that they hadn't actually met the Malfoys yet. Like the fact that they were raised by abusive muggles. Like the fact that they were alone in a gigantic house. Like the fact that her husband was dead and his body had been taken and cleaned up by the house elves as well as fixed so they could hold a proper funeral if that was what the two females desired. Like the fact that now Luna could take on Lady Lovegood and be head of house or she could take on Lady Lovegood and name her mother as regent and proxy of House Lovegood.

Selene had opened her mouth right as Obsidian had flashed into the room once more and crooned at…Maia.

"Mrs. Lovegood, your daughter is awake and apparently remembers everything according to Obsidian. Obsidian says she is distraught."

"Can you take me to her?"

Both Hadrian and…Maia nodded before leading the woman upstairs and down a hallway to the left, stopping in front of a door.

"Luna is in that room, Mrs. Lovegood."

Selene nodded and immediately entered the room.

In a show of rare discomfort, Hadrian and Maia glanced at each other before heading for the library downstairs again. Maia stopped at the top of the stairs and called a house elf to her.

"Lina, when the Lovegoods want us, bring them to the library. Also, keep an eye for if they need anything. If they do, get it for them immediately. And Lina? Ask Mrs. Lovegood if she would like their possessions from their house and stored in one of the storage rooms until she has time to go through them. Anything from Luna's bedroom and hers would obviously go in bedrooms for them."

Lina nodded and with a snap of her fingers, disappeared. Maia and Hadrian sighed and continued to the library, reading potions textbooks this time.

* * *

It wasn't until the following morning that Maia and Hadrian saw either Lovegood female. They were sitting down at the table in the breakfast room as Luna entered.

"Good morning Luna."

Luna looked at them both and sent a small, sad smile. "Hello Maia, hello Hadrian. Thank you for letting us stay."

Hadrian waved it off. "No need to thank us, Luna."

She nodded a little as her mother walked in and then giggled when Selene tried to thank them as well.

Maia grinned and this time it was her that said, "No need to thank us, Mrs. Lovegood."

"Please, call me Selene."

Maia nodded slightly then grinned as breakfast suddenly filled the table. "I do believe breakfast is ready."

This made both Lovegood girls giggle behind their hands as Hadrian smirked and stabbed a sausage link, popping it into his mouth and swallowing it before speaking.

"So Lina went ahead and got your things. You may have noticed at least somewhat. Luna's things were in her bedroom, Selene's things in her. Selene, your potions things were put in our own lab in a special elf warded area that will keep both us, you, and the house from getting hurt should anything go wrong. Everything else was put in a large storage room down the West hall to be gone through at your leisure. The wards on this property are some of the best and extend the entire property. Maia has horses being delivered today and figured you'd like to join her in that endeavor, Luna. I personally have some business to see to in the Alley today. The most important being getting more books. Is there anything anyone else needs?"

All three girls gave him a list, though for Selene and Luna it took insistence that they had to need something. He left a few minutes after breakfast and after changing back into his adult form.

Maia smiled slightly at Luna. "I figured Selene could play adult for the horse people because, honestly, I like being fully in my own body. This evening, everyone else is arriving a day earlier than originally planned, and I figured at some point between the horses and them arriving we could all go shopping in muggle London to get some things as well as get whatever you'd like for your bedrooms. I stole Hadrian's muggle card even though he would have given it to me anyways, so the entire day is on us."

Luna gave another small smile. "Sounds fun. But can I ask a question?"

"Of course you can Luna."

"Who is the snake and why won't she go anywhere but wrapped around my waist?"

"Oh, that's Nagini, Lord Voldie's snake. She's taken residence with us."

Selene and Luna just stared at her.

* * *

AN: Alright, first off, there is my character death. However, there will be another either next chapter or the following.

I don't remember who said it, but I love Nagini way too much to kill her off.

As you may have noticed, when Maia/Hermione/Arabella is in her adult body her name she goes by is Arabella Grace Black. In her normal body that is completely unglamoured, she is Maia Malfoy.

I mentioned it but want to make it clear, Maia and Hadrian/Harry are married due to their soul bond that was pointed out in the ritual results. This is likely obvious but I will say it anyway: This means Tom Riddle and Daphne Greengrass are also married to them. However, neither would know unless they specifically asked Gringotts or they also did the rituals. Or if Hadrian and Maia told them.

In the question of: Well why isn't it like "Malfoy Potter Black Riddle Greengrass" or something like that? The answer is simple. If you read their full titles, Riddle is already included. You may have noticed Malfoy is not included in Harry's. This is because I'm doing it so both girls will retain their respective last names but like Maia won't take Greengrass. Only the girls will have Malfoy or Greengrass in the soul bond. And Riddle will have Potter where Hadrian currently has Riddle.

I hope that clears that up. Please read and review.

**Story Advertisements:**

Slytherin Princess (My latest fanfiction)

The Black Bunny by Windseeker2305

My Real Parents by redfrog

Arms of a Dark Angel by snapegirlkmf


End file.
